In Night and Ice
by Aero-Quart01
Summary: M.S Poseidon, a luxurious Ocean Liner was capsized in the middle of Atlantic on New Year's Eve by a 170 foot rogue wave. Dylan Johns and Mike Rogo must work together to bring two groups of survivors through the dangers of the slowly sinking ship.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude to Disaster

**A/N: Well, here's the rewrite of my old story with the same name. This is my first fanfic that I rewrite too, so go easy on me. And I kinda need OCs right now so please sent it as much as you like. The format will be at the end of this chapter. This chapter here is loosely based from the first chapter of Paul Galico's The Poseidon Adventure. I do not own that either. Oh, and there might be some typos and grammatical errors here. My English is not that good anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Poseidon. Just some of my characters**

**I**

**Prelude to Disaster**

Homeward bound to Southampton, England, the 1,232 feet long MS Poseidon that set sailed from New York, America at 9 a.m this morning after a three week long Christmas cruise around the Carribean, suddenly founds herself in a midst of disaster as a colossal, 170-foot rouge wave crashes and rolled her from side to side. The all night New Year Gala held in the ship's Dining Hall, Night Clubs, Ballroom, and other places on the ship is instantly turned into a catastrophic mess as passengers and crews are thrown to the starboard side of the ship as it capsizes, bumping into everything in their way. Emergency calls are cut off as water crashes and flooded the bridge, communication area, and most weak parts of the luxury liner, drowning everyone who are inside the decks, leaving everyone alive injured, shocked or worse. Then, the capsized Poseidon plunged into total darkness and chaos.

But not for long

The MS Poseidon is a newly registered ocean liner built by the Grand Atlantic Lines. The company is inspired to revive the long lost history of the ocean liners in the past, after Cunard's R.M.S Queen Mary 2 is launched. Plans are brought by the company's most trusted architect one month after the launching of the Queen Mary 2. Constructing began shortly. The news spread quickly in England, and then, the world. Rumors spread around that the ship built by the company is going to be the world's largest ship, which is true, until the world's largest cruise ship arrives: the MS Oasis of the Seas. But size is not a priority for the company now. They planned that the Poseidon will be fast and luxurious, capable for housing 4,100 passengers with 1,536 crews and officers. Like any other new ships, the Poseidon does not have any rudders. Instead, four azimuth thrusters (new types of propellers that are way more efficient from the old ones. Azimuth thrusters can rotate 360 degrees easily) are used. The ship is also equipped with tunnel thrusters in the bow and the stern (of which the latter is located just meters away from the azimuth thrusters).

The Poseidon have five night clubs, two outdoor swimming pools, one gigantic theater, two cinemas, one huge dining hall, six restaurants, ten bars and cafes, and a beautiful ballroom. There are many beautifully furnished suites and cabins. The ones on the upper decks are equipped with verandas. Only a few cabins in the lower decks have verandas. There are a total of six suites, each of them took two decks of the ship. The first floor consists of a living room, a kitchen, dining room, and a veranda. The second floor is mostly bedrooms with two bathrooms at each end. The suites are located on deck 14, overlooking the outdoor cafe (located on the stern of the ship) and the sea. Right now, only two of them are occupied. Inside Suite 1402, two young adults are sitting close to each other on a comfy recliner, facing each other.

"When?" one of them asked

"Tonight" the other one replied with a smile.

"Yeah, when tonight?" Christian asked again, wanting to get more detailed answer from his fiancée.

Jennifer Ramsey only replied simply. "Please. I'll tell him."

The two lovers broke over from their sitting position when the door clicked open. An old man entered the room, holding a curled up newspaper.

"Hey kids, how're we doing?" the man asked, placing the newspaper on top of a polished marble kitchen counter.

"We're fine sir." the blonde haired man answered.

"Christian." Robert Ramsey remarked. "Please don't call me 'sir' 'cause I felt old." Christian shuggered. Robert looked at his daughter, catching the nervous look on her face, and began speculating.

"Jenny, what were both of—"

"Dad, we're just sitting. People sit."

Robert is going to say something again when Jenn cut him off.

"Don't you think that there's gazillions of places to do what you're thinking?"

"Jenn, I'm simply saying—"

"Stop. I'd enough of your patronizing tone. Very through with it." With a heavy sigh, the young woman ran towards the staircase that leads into the second floor of the suite. A sound of door slamming close is heard seconds later.

Robert took a sip of wine. "Is she like this with you?" he asked Christian.

The Grand Lobby is one of the most dazzling places in the ship. Located near the bow, it has a large, gold embossed opening that stretched to the Roof Deck on top. A glass dome covered the 'well'. Curved stairs connected every level of the opening. Aluminium-and-glass railings prevented passengers from falling down to the floor below. Like any passengers in the ship, Elena is simply awed by the beauty of the thickly carpeted floor, carved, wooden covered walls, and dazzling things on the ship. The Spanish woman is wearing a denim shirt over her black turtleneck and jeans. Her long dark brown hair is made into a bun. Elena sighed and starts walking to her cabin when her cell phone rang. She took the silver Motorola out and looked at the number on the screen, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Elena! How are things going?" asked a voice from the other side of the line

Elena paused. She recognized the cheerie voice. "Maria? How did you get my new number?"

"Your brother." Maria replied. Maria Alonzo is Elena's cousin, and best friend. Both of them lived together in their childhood. Like Elena, Maria has big hazel eyes and dark, straight brown hair.

"Oh. So… how's Ro—oof!"

"Oh. Sorry." Dylan Johns said. The man had bumped into the woman. Elena smiled weakly." I'll call you later." She said to Maria on the phone and she disconnected the call. "No worries." Elena said to the man in front of her. Dylan is wearing a dark blue jersey and training pants. His upper body is sweating from the afternoon jog he did just now.

"Quite a lobby isn't it?" Dylan asked, looking around him.

"Yeah. It is very beautiful."

"Sorry to bump you just now." Dylan remarked.

Elena sighed and replied. "Well, accidents happen don't they?"

"You've got a point there." Dylan chuckled and he looked around again. "Well, I'd better get going. See you around?"

"Yeah. See you around." Elena said, talking out her cell phone again, dialing Maria's number., while Dylan ascends the huge staircase of the Grand Lobby.

Two rooms after Jenn's suite, Conor James is literally wrecking the expensively furnished room. The young boy threw everything out from the drawer, wardrobe, and he moved armchairs, end tables, and every furniture aside. This action of course, drew the attention of his mother, Maggie James. The woman's shocked expression changed into anger in a millisecond.

"Conor! What are you doing?" Maggie yelled.

"My PSP is gone!"

"Your PSP?" Maggie asked. The young boy nodded whilst throwing out all of his clothes out from his small suitcase.

Maggie looked around and spied a metallic blue gadget below a king sized bed. She crouched down and took out the device. Smiling, she lifted it up to the air. "Did you mean, this thing?"

Conor turned around quickly and his face brightened. The boy rushed to take his device from his mother's hand. "Thanks mom! Where did you find it?"

"It's below the bed." the woman pointed at the gap between the extremely comfortable bed and the carpeted floor. "Next time, place your belongings carefully, okay dear" The 10 year old boy grew red. He nodded anyway and he placed the PSP beside the flat screen TV and began helping his mother tiding things up.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Maggie called, walking to the sleek mahogany-carved door, opening it. A steward is standing on the other side.

"Ms. James?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"This is a letter from your husband." The steward handed a thick envelope to Maggie.

"That would be ex-husband." The woman correcter.

"Oh. My apologies." The steward cleared his throat. "There will be a New Year party down in the Grand Ballroom. An outdoor party will also be held on the Sports Deck. There will be fireworks there. The Nightclub is also available, with the Main Dining Hall on Deck 5. And if you are interested, a Pool Party will be also held on Deck 10's indoor pool. All parties are going to be held on 9.30."

"Thanks for the information…" Maggie trailed off, looking for the steward's name tag. But she found none.

"White. Chief Steward Trent White." the steward replied. He gave a nod and went to the other suite.

"Mom, I wanna see the fireworks show!" Conor exclaimed once his mother closed the door.

"I don't think so honey. I'm a bit uncomfortable with winds." Conor grumbled. "Hey, I bet that the Ballroom party will be as much as fun. It's a pretty huge room you know." Conor didn't respond. Maggie sighed. "You can bring your PSP too." Hearing the words, the boy lit up. Maggie chuckled slightly.

The Boat Deck of Poseidon also serves as the open Promenade Deck. There are quite a few passengers enjoying the sun on the deck, including Lieutenant Mike Rogo. The 47 year old man is simply leaning on the railing, enjoying the breeze when his cellphone rang continuously. At first he ignored it, hoping that the ringing will stop soon. But it kept ringing on and on. Grumbling a little, Rogo took the cellphone out from his jeans and answered.

"Mike Rogo speaking."

There's a pause.

"Oh. Linda!. How are you and the kids doing?" the man's face brightened. "Yes. I'm on my way home. I'm sure the kids missed me a lot." he added.

"Well yes, they are." Linda Rogo replied from her house. Her 14 year old son is busily watering the plants. "You know, Ray had been interested in gardening lately." she said after looking at the boy.

Mike chuckled. "Really? Well that's interesting." the man sighed. "How about Sally?"

Linda chuckled. "Sally? She had learned how to run yesterday, and she is running around the garden with her doll now."

"She could run before she walked?" Mike laughed, amused by the news his wife gave. "Perhaps she will become a runner."

"Yes. I think she will."

Rogo sighed and looked at the sparkling waves below. "Well, you know? You should be here Linda, the ship's amazing. It's a huge one. They even got a large spa here." the man moved his legs and started walking into the deck. "Yeah, I bet you'll enjoy this trip. Hey, why don't take the kids on a vacation to Greece sometimes. It'll be fun! I know you'll enjoy it."

"That's a great idea darling." Linda answered. "Call me when you arrived back to England. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Linda said before she disconnected the line and went off to she her little daughter who is playing with his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter one for you. I know it's a bit too short, The rest of the characters will appear in future chapters. And I made some changes. It's a rewrite, so I can change some things, right?**

**Okay, so that's all from me.**

**-Aero Out-**


	2. Chapter 2 Disaster

**A/N: ****Well, ****sorry for the long wait. I had too much distraction doing this****. And for the OC from anonymous reviewers, I might change some parts of them, because some of it doesn't seem to fit the story's real-life background. So sorry!**

**By the way, t****hank you for the O****C****s. I hope that more will come! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Poseidon****. I only own**** some words and ****my ****OCs here.**

**II**

**Disaster**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Captain Harrison spoke. Every passenger's attention is instantly directed to the middle aged captain. He is standing proudly with a music band behind him on the large carpeted stage of the multi level Grand Ballroom. The ballroom is nearly filled full with passengers dressed in shiny tuxes and party gowns. Most of them are gathered at the first floor of the ballroom, while some men are gathered on the balcony, which had been turned into a temporary casino.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. I see that everyone is im their best clothes." The captain looked around. "It's a pity that I can't wear one tonight." He joked. Some laughed out loud and some chuckled. "Now, before we start the party, I want tell you a speech. No. That would be boring wouldn't it? Who wanted to be lectured in a New Year party, huh?" Everyone laughed. "Well... how about a story then?" Some kids nodded furiously. "You see, this grand ship was named by the greek god of seas and earthquakes; Poseidon. Or, known to the Romans as Neptune. Poseidon resides on the bottom of the sea in a castle built by corals and gems. These deep waters are said to reflect on the god's mood. The sea will be stormy if Poseidon is angry, and it will be calm if he is in a good mood."

"For ages, humans had depended on the sea. And life is said to begun on the waters. People had been marveled by the beauty of the sea since ancient times. Now, what is better to celebrate the New Year on the back of the old fellow himself? May we all, have a great New Year and sailing for all the years to come!" Captain Harrington was greeted with cheers and claps from the passengers of Poseidon. Then, the music band behind him started to play a lively song. "Ladies and gentlemen!" the captain waved to a beautiful blonde woman in a red gown beside him. "The impeccable Gloriaaa…" the captain went on until the spotlight shone on the famous singer. He went into the crowd below and clapped his hands. Gloria danced with the music a few beats before she starts to sing with the music, and made the crowd on the dance floor dance with her.

While most of the passengers are dancing down to the music, a group of men and women are trying to make what will they order. Then, an old man with pearly white short hair and beard called the waitress.

"We'll have this." He said, pointing on the wine he chose. The man beside him chuckled in surprise at the sight of the wine's name.

"Right away sir" the waitress said and left.

"Nelson. That's a $50.000 wine!" the man said. He was about to pull out his wallet when Nelson stoppe him.

"No need to." He said. "My treat." Everyone on the table laughed.

On the balcony, Robert Ramsey is engaged within an intense Texas Hold'em Poker. He glanced at Dylan Johns several times.

"Five hundred to call." The female dealer stated suddenly, surprising the ex-mayor a little. Behind him, two people came over. Jennifer Ramsey touched her father's shoulder.

"We're going downstairs." She said as Robert looked at his daughter and Christian. Jen is wearing a low collar red dress. Christian himself is wearing a grey T-shirt, black jacket and jeans.

"Okay, have fun." Robert said. He's going to concentrate into the game again when he caught sight of something disturbing. "Hey Jen?" he gestured at the dress. Jennifer looks down at her cleavage.

"The twins? Dad…"

"Just… one more button." Robert cut her off.

Jen rolled her eyes and closes one button. She looked at her father's cards and grinned slyly. "A pair of 5's, huh dad?" she said and walks away with Christian, whose mouth is agape from what Jen had done.

"Oh! God!" a player said between laughs. That's just too funny for him.

Robert smiled smugly before saying, "All in"

"I fold." Dylan remarked, looking at Robert with an amused look.

Few hours later, Dylan walked happily through the balcony holding his winnings proudly. He had won a large amount of money that he wondered if he would buy a small private cruise ship or an island in the Mediterranean. His thoughts are interrupted when he knocked over a kid by accident.

"Ow!" the kid whinned, quickly standing up and taking his PSP back onto his hand.

"Sorry." Dylan apologized as he gathered all his chips back to him which had fallen to the floor. The kid helped him pick them up.

"How much for the game?" he asked suddenly. Dylan looked confused for a second before he smirked. "Dunno. What about it?"

"Connor!" a woman called out. The kid ran back to he woman. She looked at Dylan, her son, and the chips that Dylan is currently gathering. She sighed, already knoweing what happened.

"Sorry for the trouble." Maggie said.

"Mum, I accidentally walked to him. I wasn't concentrating when I walk." Conor said while tugging Maggie's black gown.

"It's alright. Really." Dylan added.

"Conor." Maggie said as she remembered why she had been searching for her son in the first place. "The captain requested you to blow the New Year horn on the stage."

Connor's eyes shot up. "No way! Mom?" he looked at his mother's face, searching for signs that she had lied. And he found none.

"Go." Maggie smiled as Connor rushed downstairs. "Conor?"

"Thanks! Sorry! Bye!" he said in one breath. Then, he disappeared.

Dylan chuckled. "Lively kid you got there."

"Yeah." Maggie replied. "Maggie James." She held her hand out, which Dylan took and shook warmly.

"Dylan." He said. He took a quick glance on Maggie's ring finger and looked around. He looked at it again when he turned back to her.

"So what do you do Mr. Dylan?" Maggie asked.

"It's first name." Dylan corrected."I took a large bet every night on a table with my friends, played, and went home with a bunch of money every night. The wives will start to bicker at their husbands once I win." He finished. A steward came to them, offering two glass of champagne. They took it and drank a bit. Dylan looked around before he returned to Maggie. "Does your husband…"

"Oh does that work much?"

Dylan blinked. "What?"

"The tentative mention of a husband I'm supposed to correct, even though you clocked my wedding finger twice already." Maggie remarked.

Dylan smiled simply as Maggie excused herself and went to join her son. He took a sip of the drink and went to opposite way.

* * *

><p>The Main Dining Hall is a huge hall which took the entire width of the Poseidon and a total of three decks high, supported with eight, sea green marble pillars. A medium sized stage is made up on one end, covered with a red carpet. A 20 year old woman is singing on the stage with grace. Her dark brown waves sways as she moved around. Some passengers are dancing on the wooden dance floor. The woman's white gown is very contrast with the black tux the musicians wear behind her. Belle Rosen is having a good time with her husband, Manny Rosen on the large, ellipse dining table. Her expensive multi layer pearl necklace is hanging down to her large dark blue gown, while her husband is in a set of black tux with a black bow tie. First Officer Chapman is sitting across the old couple. Beside him, a shy, japanese girl is admiring the Dining Hall's Poseidon statues on the wooden wall. She constantly moved her head around. The girl is wearing a simple pink long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, tan ugg boots and a silver necklace with a silver flowered shaped pendant. 10 year old Robin Shelby is sitting right beside her 17 year old sister, who is wearing a simple red dress with white trims while Robin is in a dark blue tux. Both are from New Jersey, America. The boy kept looking at the Japanese girl's black hair with some pink strands.<p>

"Hey. Is your hair dyed or something?" Robin asked suddenly. Susan stomped on her brother's foot. "Ow! That hurt!" Robin complained.

The girl looked at the boy, obviously confused, "_Nani?_" she said. "I do not understand what you say." She replied with a strange English accent. The Shelbies looked at each other. A brown skinned teen beside the Japanese girl chuckled.

"Sorry about my friend. She speaks little English." He said in a bit of Mexican accent. Surprisingly, the teen then talked to the girl in a rapid japenese. The boy said something, glanced at Robin, and back to the girl. The girl touched her black and pink hair, nodded and talked back to the boy.

"She said that her hair was dyed two months ago." The teen remarked. Robin nodded in acknowlegement. "I'm Henry Dylans. This is Moon Suzuki, my friend." He added.

"So Henry," Susan started. "Where do you met her? You both seem kind of close."

"Well... she's my friend." Henry and Moon blushed at Susan Shelby's words.

Belle Rosen chuckled at the boy's reaction. "Being young and in love. Ah... the good old days." She sighed. Both Moon and Henry went redder. "Well." The old woman sighed and looked around the glamorous Dining Hall. "This is indeed a fine ship Mr. Andrews." An Irish man with graying blonde hair smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Rosen. Poseidon was built with the latest building technologies. She was built for luxury, speed, and safety."

"So, she's unsinkable? It would be horrible is she struck an iceberg and sunk in the middle of North Atlantic." Joked Manny Rosen. Everyone in the table laughed.

"I assure you that we considered every safety problems that would normally hit a ship. As far as I know, there are more than enough lifeboats for all the passengers here. And is she would sink, Poseidon would sink after five or six hours." replied James Andrews. He's still laughing from Mr. Rosen's joke.

"Well, I feel safer now." laughed Mrs. Rosen. She took a sip of her wine. "So, Mr. Rogo." She looked at the dark blonde man with a warm smile. "I heard that you are a Marine."

Mike Rogo nodded. "Yes I am."

"Cool!" exclaimed Robin. "So what rank are you Mr. Rogo?"

"I'm a Lieutenant." Rogo replied.

Mrs. Rosen clapped her hand. "Ah. It seemed that this table is filled with a variety of people." She said. Mr. Rosen smiled and nodded at his wife's statement.

"We have a Mexican, Japanese," Mr. Rosen remarked. "Irish, American, British, and Jews." He pointed out.

"Jews?" Susan asked.

"Well, that's me, my dear." Mrs. Rosen answered.

Susan nodded. "And I assume that you're a Brit, Mr. Rosen."

"Yes." The old man replied. "Yes I am."

While the passengers around him are talking about random things, James Andrews noticed that Third Officer Vincent is walking towards him after a short talk on a call from the Bridge. He stood up and listened to what Vincent said. The officer left shortly and James sighed.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you all." He said to the Rosens. "Now if you will excuse me, I got a call to the Bridge."

"That's okay Mr. Andrews. Will you be joining us later?" Robin asked. The man chuckled. "Well, maybe." He said. "Good evening." He added before he disappeared through the large wooden entrance door.

* * *

><p>The Night Club is a small but lively and one of the most crowded places in the Poseidon. Stage lights swept the whole room with flashing colors and loud music boomed through the large Boom Boxes located throughout the room. A small bar is set near the lighted dance floor with some seats around it. A small part of the Night Club had several couches facing each other at one side. Christian and Jennifer are mow sitting on one of the cushy couches. Jen took out the small, velvet box out from her dress' pocket and opened it. Inside, there's a small silver ring with a beautiful diamond on it. Christian had gave her the ring a day before their departure from New York. She, of course, squealed like a 5 year old in excitement. But Jen do not have the courage to tell her father about the news, nor wearing it. Now, she is looking at the wedding ring anxiously.<p>

"I don't think I have the courage to wear this." She exclaimed

Christian looked at his fiancée gently. "Relax. You can. All you must do is wear this ring and tell your father." Jen smiled at the words and took Christian's hand. She stood up and dragged him to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Elena walked right into the club with a black dress, jeans, and denim vest over her dress. She put aside her hair, which is dangling in front of her eyes and looked around the room. A burly crew dressed in black uniform is looking at every passengers with keen eyes, looking for a hint of trouble (if there is one). Elena strode along and nearly bumped into two passengers before she made her way into the bar.

"May I have your order?" the bartender asked.

"Why, yes. I'll have a—" the woman's heart skipped. The bartender is very handsome, with short, sandy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. He's quite tall and athletic looking. Elena couldn't find her voice for the moment.

"Yes, miss?"

"Uh, um… I'll have…. A brandy, please." She finally said.

The bartender smiled and nodded. Elena couldn't stop looking at the man for a few minutes. She finally snapped back to her senses when a passenger accidentally nudged her on the rib ("Oh! Sorry!").

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?~" sang an officer merrily, only to receive a glare from the other officer who is talking with James Anderson, the designer of the Poseidon. The officer seemed to have received something from the radar earlier.

"It's huge, and fast. About 65 to 70 knots sir." The officer said, leading James to the Radar screen. James looked at the blinking long, and thick line on the radar. Poseidon is far outmatched by the 'thing'. And its coming towards them very quickly.

"Do you see anything on the horizon?" he asked.

"Nothing sir. I had tried, but the sea is as flat as a tabletop, and it's very dark. Clouds had covered the moon" the officer reasoned. James looked at his wristwatch. It's 10 minutes to New Year. He doubted that he could went back to the Dining Room. He looked at the radar screen and to the crews around him. Then, he got an idea.

"Report the nearest coast guard about this. Ask them if they know something about this. And stop the ship. The countdown is about to start. We don't want the fireworks to be blown by the wind do we?"

"Oh, and you," He signaled on a black haired officer who is looking at the sea with a binocular. "I want you, to…" the words vanished as James turned to a whisper to the officer, which nodded and went out from the bridge.

Fifth Officer Rudolph Bernhard had never been happier. Just now, he was assigned to lookout their surroundings after the appearance of the 'thing' on the radar, and now, he is sitting with a group of passengers with Second Officer Litetoller on the Dining Hall. His appearance had brought a few questions from Mr. Rosen, and Robin Shelby, but they smiled and nodded in acknowledgement once he explained why Mr. Anderson sent him here. He is talking to Susan Shelby when Second Officer Moore stood up suddenly and walked to the stage without a word.

"What's up with him?" Robin whispered to Susan.

"No idea." Susan replied as Litetoller said something to the singer, who smiled and nodded in excitement. The officer took the mike and spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said, glancing at his silver wristwatch. "The time has come for the moment that you've been waiting for." He added. The whole Dining Room burst with murmurs of excitement. "Ten seconds!"

"Here we go!" Gloria said as she lifted her glass filled with champagne. The passengers in the Ballroom are gathered around as close as possible to each other, holding a glass of wine, beer, or other drinks. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!—"

"—FIVE! FOUR!" the ones in the Dining Room counted. "THREE! TWO! ONE! —"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" cheers and cries are heard throughout the ship. Conor, who is wearing a black and gold top hat with HAPPY NEW YEAR embodied on it, blew the New Year horn which the captain had given him. The fireworks are launched on the Sports Deck right on top. Sparks shot up to the sky and exploded in many colorful lights. It's a beautiful sight. Confetti and black and yellow baloons are shot out and dropped from somewhere on the Ballroom's ceiling with deafening cries and "Happy New Year"s from each of the passengers. People started cheering each other and some even hugged each other in the Dining Room while confetti are shot up into the skies. Some even gathered on the windows watching the spectacular fireworks show. The crews and stewards of the ship cheered and took champagne bottles from the storage areas. Some of them threw colorful ribbons to the air. Same thing happened in the Night Club. Everyone cheered and drank as much as they could on the bar. Christian and Jennifer kissed deeply right on the centre of the dance floor. No one notices them though, and they didn't mind. Elena did a small prayer before she took her sip of her brandy and texted to her friends and relatives, sending New Year whishes for each of them.

But the Bridge's occupants are anything but happy. The strange 'thing' they detected is coming closer to them and it still doesn't give any signs of appearance. The coast guard also had not given them any answer about the enormous 'thing'. First Officer Chapman had been called to the Bridge and is now pacing back and forth near the window. James Anderson is waiting for the response near the officer. After a few minutes, few beeps rang through the room, making everybody's head snapped to it. One officer pressed the answer button.

"This is M.S Poseidon, Sixth Officer Dawson speaking." The officer replied.

"M.S Poseidon. This is the British Coast Guard speaking. We have an answer for your 'thing' here. But it won't be good." came the reply.

"Well, what is it?" James said impatiently.

"The 'thing' you reported had a matched description for a—"

"—rouge wave." Chapman interjected weakly with a shock expression. He had looked at his left side with a binocular that Bernhard left earlier, and saw an enormous wall of water coming towards them in a great speed.

"START THE ENGINES!" he screamed so loudly that everyone jumped. "HARD TO PORT! PORT ENGINES! FULL ASTERN!" he ran towards the wheel, quickly turning it full to the left, while the officers worked as fast as they can to start the engines. James could only watch in horror as he felt the Poseidon is pulled right towards the 170-foot wave. He could felt the slight tremor as the engines below roared to life and the Poseidon started to move again. But he felt that something bad is going to happen, no matter what they did.

As the wave advanced it's way to the luxury liner, it sucked the sea in as it moved, which dragged some bits of bits of small ice chunks from Greenland along with it, at much greater speed since they are smaller and lighter to be carried by the currents.

"Come on! Come on!" Chapman said through gritted teeth as the icon of the Poseidon showed that the ship is slowly turning around to the port side. "Get Sherly to sent mayday!" he yelled.

Chapman sensed that the ship is starting to tilt to the port as it turn. He knew that this would happen if they tried to do a very sudden and a very sharp turn. He silently hoped that the ship wouldn't flipped over because of his actions.

"Get the passengers noticed goddamit!" he yelled at one of his colleagues who is horror-struck at the scene in front of him. The latter quickly ran to one of the controls. He grabbed a small mike and pressed the alarm button. The songs which filled the entire ship was replaced instantly by the wails of alarm and warnings from the officer.

"All passengers please report to your deck officers! This is not a drill. All passengers prepare for a huge hit!"

The warning apparently made an abrupt silence to the whole ship, before panic seeps in and passengers swarming in every direction, bumping to each other or some nearly trampled by the others. Robert Ramsey's eyes went wide as he turned his head to the scene outside the opposite window. It's quite hard to catch but he managed to caught a glimpse of a huge wave coming towards the ship.

Meanwhile, Maggie is desperately trying to reach the stage to get her son. "STAY THERE!" she yelled. "I'M COMING BABY! STAY THERE! WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled as she forced herself through the panic-stricken crowd to the terrified-looking Conor on the stage. The captain is trying to get Gloria to safety.

The situation in the Dining Hall isn't any better. Passengers tried to ran out from the room as the warnings pleaded them to keep calm. Susan grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him towards the exit with the others. Mike Rogo is holding the table tightly with the Rosens, while the Japanese girl and the Mexican boy is nowhere in sight.

Back in the Ballroom, the passengers are either running out from the room, driven to nowhere by the crowd, or holding unto something like a woman in a silver billowing sleeve shirt with low collar and black slacks. She had a firm grip as when some passengers bumped to her, she would remain stationary, unlike a man with a messy dark blonde hair who was right beside her, now is right in the middle of the room, driven out by the crowd.

Christian is dragging Jen to the bar and told her to grab the side of the bar while Elena is clutching on the other side with the bartender tightly. She looked at Jen with a terrified look. Some passengers did the same while others simply panicked and ran away.

The officers and James Andrews tensed as the rogue wave is right on their port side. It looked as they would've made through the wave unscathed but the image shattered almost immediately. The huge wave rolled down and crashed right into the uppermost decks, filling them with water. The officers are sliding down to the starboard side, crashing to the complicated machinery and each other. Screams filled the air as the passengers are suddenly thrown off to the opposite side. Maggie slides off with Gloria and the captain beside her before she could reach Conor, who is screaming for his mom.

"Manny! MANNY!" screamed Belle Rosen as her husband lost his grip and slids down on a terrifying speed to the port side with the other passengers. She screams again when she herself started to slid off, catching a man's hand she could reach (in this case, Mike Rogo's hand) and dragged him down with her, screaming hysterically.

The spot light stand collapsed and swished down the entire length of the Night Club, trampling any unlucky passenger whose are on its way. Jen's grip loosen as the bartender gut lost his grip, collided to her and Elena, sending all of them down. Christian risked himself falling by releasing one hand to catch his fiancee, but to no avail as Jennifer's sweaty hand slips off his. Christian watched in horror as Jennifer shrieked loudly as she slides downwards.

Passengers who are swimming on the New Year Party at the enclosed swimming pool are swept away from the pool water to the starboard side, screaming all the way down. Robert Ramsey, on the other hand, fell right to the poker table with a female dealer and another passenger, hitting into the wall as they did so. Now, it's not just the passengers who are sliding down the floor. Chairs rolled down harshly into anyone who are on its way, and the tables rolled down and sent everything on it flying to the air.

The port side cargo crane swings loose as the wave slams into it. The wide glass windows of the Observation Bar shattered instantly when the crane hits, and the room is instantly filled with powerful wave of seawater, sending everyone inside the bar out from the ship to perish on the raging sea. Back to the Ballroom, poker tables on the port side broke free from the railing and fell down to the floor below with bits of glass, chips, and metal. A few unlucky men were thrown off as the tables collided to them. One dark haired man stumbled upon the broken glass-and-aluminum railing and stumbled down to his death.

Everything in the Dining Room (except for the tables which are bolted to the floor) rolled down to the starboard side with screams filling the air. Second Officer Litetoller had disappeared beneath the large mass of passengers, table cloths, utensils, and chairs. Fifth officer Rudolf Bernhard's fall was stopped by a large sized table before a screaming woman in white gown crashed to the table hard, bringing both of them down. Susan Shelby had a difficulty to keep her brother's hand on the table. She was looking at her 10 year old brother one moment and he was gone for the next second, screaming all the way down. Some confetti ribbons and balloons are still making their way down. Susan saw that two or three passengers had crashed headlong to the large Christmas Tree, shaking it for a few times.

Most of the stewards and chefs in the large galley of the Ballroom are pinned or impaled by some of the hazardous utensils and the metal aisles that can be moved around. Some others simple held to the strong, bolted-to-the wall cupboards, preventing them to fall downwards into anything dangerous to them down there. The workers on the machine room on the stern and bow fell to their deaths as some of the catwalks broke out, sending them flying to the machines and controllers. Complicated looking machinery exploded inside the stern part machine room as one huge steel catwalk with more then 2 dozen workers on it crashed right to it, triggering some more explosions from the machine beside it.

Poseidon is rolled over to her doom as the powerful force of the rouge wave engulfed the entire ship. Deck chairs and other things outside the Poseidon are completely swept off to the sea, including partying passengers. The glass covered swimming pool's glass wall shattered as it hits the sea water hard, drowning every swimmers and things there. The window of the Bridge gave away as it crashes into the sea water, sending the officers and James Anderson flying to the port side with powerful jets of water, drowning everyone in an instant as the whole room was filled with water. Poseidon continued to roll when her top deck is now underwater. Debris and passengers are either churned by the tremendous suction created by the ship or are thrown out from the ship into the chilling waters of December. The cluster of tables, chairs, passengers and everything on the upside-down port side are now sliding to the other side when Poseidon continued her roll. Some weak balcony fell right away to the ceiling-turned-floor, trampling a lot of passengers and it sent some others to the air. On one deck, water crashed in suddenly, making the passengers and crews scream louder and ran away as the water reached higher and higher.

One of the lift in the lobby fell down. The rails holding it were yanked out from it's place. It crashed to a platform with a loud screech and the glass covering shattered, sending the horror-struck passenger inside down with a white dresses lady to the glass dome below with a sickening thud. Poseidon continued to roll over until a part of her starboard side is sticking up to the air. Some flash fires occurred in one of her decks, burning everyone inside and sending blasts of fire through some broken potholes. Unable to keep her position, Poseidon slumped back to the water until she stopped rolling with keel up and her decks below. The remaining passengers in the Dining Room frantically tried to stand up. Moon Suzuki had her hair messed up. Some of it are sticking out in all directions. A part of her shirt had a small tear on it. She tried to look for Henry but the lights kept flickering in and out. Then, something horrible made her face turned into a mix of shock and horror. A man, who had been clinging on a table right above one of the glass cased light, is now falling down with the screams of other passengers. He fell with a loud crash, sending bits of glass flying into every direction, and suddenly, everything plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's that for chapter 2. Once again, I'm reaaaly sorry for the delay. This chapter is rather hard to write. Anyways, thanks for reading my story! **

**-Aero out-**


	3. Chapter 3 Survivors

**A/N: ****First, this is chapter had been extended from the previous one because the first chapter three is too short compared to the other two chapters. Second, I still had my writer's block so it'll be awhile for me to upload chapter four. Third, I won't be accepting any more OCs after chapter four is posted. The passengers' adventure upwards will start at chapter four. (Oops. Spoiler. Heheh.)**

**Disclaimer: Nah, the movie's not mine, nor the novel**

**III**

**Survivors**

Leah Retsaef shrieked as the Ballroom's lights flickered on. She felt she will vomit. Right in front of her face, a little girl lay dead with her head cracked open from the fall. Blood dripped down slowly while the girl' brown eyes stared blankly at her. Leah quickly looked for something to cover the girl's body and found a satin gold table cloth right beside her. She took it and carefully closed the girl's eyes and then lay the table cloth on her.

And that's when the woman noticed something strange and very out of place.

She stood up and turned around. 'No, that can't be right, I must be dreaming' she thought as she observed the crystal chandelier that hung lopsided on the ground. But she soon realized that she's not dreaming or hallucinating. The whole room is completely upside down! When she tried to walk steadily, she tripped and nearly fell down to the ceiling-floor.

"The ship had capsized." She said under her breath, trying to piece everything that happened minutes ago into one. She looked at the chaotic Ballroom once more. Passengers that survived the capsizing are now moving hastily about the room. Some are yelling and looking for their friends and relatives and some are trying to help the ones who are wounded. The scene in front of her somewhat resembled a huge refugee camps. She remembered how chaotic it was when she served in the army years ago. She had been brought into one of those camps when she got hit, resulting her left leg to be permanently limp.

"Calm down," she told herself. 'Don't panic, just calm down and help the ones you can help."

Spitting a king card from his mouth, Robert Ramsey pushed two bodies from his legs and stood up. He could feel blood in his mouth and it came out when he coughed. Screams and cries are all around him and a woman beside him yelled so loudly that his ears throbbed. Slowly, Robert could make out what he sees and what everyone is yelling about.

"Conor!" the woman cried. She stood up wobbly and tripped on a broken chair. Robert quickly grabbed Maggie James' arm to stop her from falling into a mess of sharp pieces of broken china.

"…Thanks."Maggie said with a slight shiver.

"Just be careful when you walk." Robert replied. "You're looking for someone?"

"Y-yes." Maggie answered. "Conor. He's my son." She looked around the Ballroom, hoping Conor will pop out from one of the crowds.

"Where did you last see him?" the man asked. He had been a fireman for years and his habit to help sticks permanently to him.

"He's on the stage when everything flipped over."

"There's a chance that he will be there." Robert said, scanning the area below the stage that is sticking to the floor up on the top. "C'mon. Let's go and find your son."

Victoria Lambertson rested her shoulders on a pillar. Her glasses are askew and had one of its lens broken. She is breathing heavily while looking at the mess at her right side. The wide rectangular window on her left side showed nothing but the black waters of Atlantic. After she is sure that she had calmed down, the 17 year old teen walked back to the middle of the Ballroom only to hear gasps from nearby passengers and outstretched hands that pointed upwards to a Grand Piano that clings to the stage. Curious, she looked up, and gasped. A boy is looking down from the underside of the piano (now top side), looking scared. A man took the stage's loose curtain and stretched it out. Some men helped, knowing what the other man is going to do.

"Okay Conor, I want you to jump down, right to this curtain here!" yelled Robert.

"What are you doing?" Maggie shrieked.

"I used to be a fireman, and I will bring him down safe and sound." Robert replied. "Conor, jump down! Right now!"

Right then, the whole room shook badly with a muffled boom from somewhere in the ship. Passengers screamed and some bolts that held the piano to the stage broke from the vibration, the piano to tilt dangerously to one side, and sending Conor James sliding from the piano to open air. Robert quickly moved the curtain right under the falling Conor and managed to catch him safely. The shaking stopped slowly, and Maggie took Conor into a hug while the boy cried loudly. And with a loud creak, the black grand piano crashed down with a bang of tones that mixed with the screams of passengers.

* * *

><p>Jenn Ramsey pushed her way out from the swarm of frantic passengers, who are trying to get out from the room. The young woman was pushed around and had her feet stomped on in the chaos. The night club had fallen into a chaotic state after the capsizing. The spot light frames lie broken on the floor with sparks and cables protruding out from the lights, the fire extinguishers had their tubes broken. Foams dripped to the floor. Some passengers lay motionless on the floor, eyes staring blankly into nothing.<p>

"Chris, CHRISTIAN!" cried Jenn as she continued to move deeper into the room. Right then, the whole room shook wildly, sending everyone down to the floor. Jenn slide down the floor and fell down on a raised ceiling of the Night Club. Passengers screamed and fire erupted somewhere in the room.

"Christian!" she cried again when she stood up. Once again, she was blocked by a dozen of passengers who are getting panic every second. And when she pushed a man in black jacket and grey tee, she heard, "Jennifer?"

She turned her head around and saw the man that she had been pushed just now is the one who she was looking for. "Chris!" she said as she ran to her fiancé. " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Christian answered.

Another explosion was heard and the room shook wildly again. More passengers screamed. A loud 'clang' and 'thud' was heard right behind the couple. A scream followed shortly.

"Help! Somebody help!" a woman cried.

Christian and Jenn turned to the source of the sound and saw a woman lying on the floor with one of her leg pinned down by a large boom box. Chris immediately slipped his hand on the gap of the boom box and tried to lift it up for a minute, to no avail.

"Jenn, help please?" he said between grunts.

Jennifer placed her hand beside Chris and pushed the boom box out from the woman's way. The heavy thing rolled over with a loud thud.

"T-thanks." Elena said with a shaky voice. Chris nodded.

"We need to get out from here." Jenn said. Then, she remembered something. "Chris, the Ballroom is two stairs up right?"

"Well, I think it's two stairs down now."

"Down? What did you mean by that?" Elena asked, looking very confused.

Christian looked at Jenn, who seem to be quite confused either. "The ship had capsized." He said finally.

"What?"

"We had capsized." Christian said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you two. Jump now! The table won't hold you both any longer!" Yelled Lieutenant Mike Rogo yelled at Susan Shelby and a brunette haired woman in black leggings and white shirt with a stylish cream vast on top of the shirt. Her hair was styled in an unbalanced way, seeing from her short cut on one side, and long cut on the other side. Sure enough, after the two huge tremors, the table had its bolts loose. An eerie creaking sound emitted from the table which held both females. Susan nodded and inched closer to the edge of the table, and let herself fall down to the golden table cloth Rogo held with a bunch of other passengers. She landed safely with the cries of some passengers. Then, the woman jumped down right after Susan moved out of the way. The woman felt her is still beating fast even she had landed safely. She moved out from the cloth wobbly and a man helped her to stand.<p>

CLANG!

SKREEE…!

CRACK!

"What the—"

Everyone screamed as the 50 feet tall Christmas Tree crashed down from the floor (now the ceiling) and trampled on to two unlucky men which happens to froze in fear. Some passengers stared in terror as two officers made their way to the tree.

"Move the tree over!" Fifth Officer Rudolph Bernhard yelled.

"Everyone please keep calm!" ordered Second Officer Litetoller. "Please keep calm and don't panic!"

Rogo and the men that helped Susan and the brunette haired passenger down is now rolling the Christmas Tree over to take the two men out. One is knocked unconscious while the other had his face and arm scratched by the sharp edges of the tree's frame.

"May I have your attention please?" yelled Second Officer Litetoller after a few minutes of commotion. Everyone's head turned to him. "This ship is equipped with watertight doors and hatches which closes and seals once the ship capsizes. It will keep the water out. Emergency GPS Locator had been launched and the rescue team should be on their way here."

"We do not know what hit us." Captain Harrison announced. The Ballroom's occupants are gathered below the stage. "But our best guess, is that we have been hit by what is known, as a Rogue Wave. They're huge, powerful, rare, and they're lethal. Its occurrence is unknown but it seems that the wave that hit us appeared in a sudden that our radar could not warn us."

"Follow the instructions of my crew here and you'll be helped as they can." Litetoller continued. Moon Suzuki and Henry Dylans sat near a pile of chairs. Both are covered in sweat and their clothes in a mess. The passengers listened intently to the officer. "The help should be arriving in matter of hours and I suggest you to stay down here until help arrives."

" This Ballroom is a giant air bubble that kept the ship floating. The watertight hatches should held fire, gas, and water out until rescue arrives. My crew will help you all as they can and I assure you." Captain Harrison looked over the fear faced passengers in the Ballroom. Maggie is seen hugging Connor, who is still sobbing, Dylan Johns' expression is unreadable. Robert Ramsey looked anxious and is seen pacing around. "And I assure you. We. Will. Be. Safe."


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**A/N****: I'm very sorry for the delay. I got into another fandom which completely sidetracked me for weeks after my writer's block is gone. And school had been holding end of term exam so I was super busy this couple of months. And as I said in the previous chapter, the OC slot is now closed, so I'm not accepting any OCs from now on. And this is the list of OCs that are accepted.**

**Moon Suzuki (Lee). Location: Dining Hall**

**Marcus Moore (Houndourflame). Location: Ballroom**

**Leah Retsaef (L.M Dodger). Location: Ballroom**

**Victoria Lambertson (****SiriuslyAddictedtoReading****). Location: Ballroom**

**Rachelle Flemming (Christie Murdoch). Location: Dining Hall**

**Gavin O'Donell (Jared Hunter). Location: Dining Hall**

**Alyssa Riza (****Marilyn Polkinghorne****). Location: Night Club**

**Jessica Gutta (Walter Brown). Location: Grand Lobby. Meets with Dylan**

**And that's that. No more OCs. So on with the story guys!**

**PS: This chapter had been revised.**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope. I do not own The Poseidon Adventure or its remakes. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**V**

**The Plan**

Minutes have passed by since Poseidon flipped over. Things had gotten slightly calmer when the Officer announced that the rescue team will be arriving soon. But like some others who can't simply calm themselves in an aftermath of a disaster, Rachel Clarke can't calm herself down, not from what that had happened. She had just seen her daughter, Shelby, jumping 50 feet in the air towards a makeshift trampoline made by some men who are trying to rescue the passengers that are left on the tables that are bolted down on the floor, which is now the ceiling. Then, she found her son, Dylan, having a conversation with a man called Jeff Anderson, who she later found out to be a movie director who is on a vacation with his stunningly beautiful wife, Amelia Anderson who preferred to be called Aimee. But not all of her family is present, as her husband is still nowhere in sight. She could just hope that her much laid back, sometimes ignorant, but caring husband is still alive while she and her children moved around the upside-down Dining Hall to search.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my husband?" the mother asked a steward who is currently nursing his wounded head. "He's a foot taller than me with curly black hair. He's wearing a set of black tux with black bow tie."

The steward blinked and tried to remember if he had seen a man with that description. And then he remembered. "Oh, yes, I saw a man with your description. I think he's around that corner." He pointed towards a place that is crowded with injured passengers and crew. "And he kept shouting Rachel Clarke. Is that your husband?" Rachel's heart leapt.

"Yes! That must be him! Thank you!" the mother rushed away. "Richard! Richard Clarke!"

Richard turned around to find that source of the sound that he had heard million times before. And he'd never thought that he would be so happy to hear that sound again. "Rachel! Rachel where are you!" and then he spotted a woman with curly brown hair with black satin gown running towards him

"Richard!"

"Rachel! You're-" the man was cut off as he was embraced tightly by his wife. "You're okay." He finished with a relieved smile. "Where are the kids?" he asked, returning to his concerned look. "Have you found them?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. They are safe. Come on. They are anxious about you."

* * *

><p>"She's in the night club." Robert recalled what his daughter said when he was engaged in the poker game before the capsizing. "She went there with her fiancée. If we could go up there and search-"<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa." Captain Harrison gave the man an incredulous look. "You want to go up there?"

Robert gave a stern glare. "She's my daughter and I must do everything I could to save her, even if it means giving my life away."

"Now, Robert, just think this way." The captain sighed. "The ship had just capsized and no one knows what lies behind these doors. The ship is prone to be unstable. You could be killed up there."

"I understand that you have your hands full of injured passengers and crews," Robert said. "And how can I get there? If you could just-"

The captain cut him off quickly. "No, I forbid you to go up there. My men are positioned in every corner of the ship and they will sort things out."

"What if they're dead?"

"Then our daughter's dead too." The captain snapped. Robert looked taken aback. "What did you say?" he said, voice dripping with venom

"Your daughter's dead. Half of these people is somewhere in this ship. You know this kind of scenario don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. I know." Robert turned away, but he turned back and punched the captain in the face, earning several unwanted attention from nearby passengers. "Don't ever say dead in front of me, especially if it had to do with my daughter." And then he stormed off. The captain clutched his bleeding nose and muttered, "The hell with you."

Somewhere in the Ballroom, Dylan Johns walked about to find something that he had not found yet. But then he spotted the thing he had been looking for bolted to one of the ballroom's pillars. It's a shiny bronze plate with the ship's deck plans and side view engraved on the plate. Every deck of the Poseidon has one, each showing the plans of their respective deck. The one that Dylan is studying is the deck plan for Deck 6, showing the ballroom's balcony and other rooms and facilities on the deck. Then he moved to the side view which showed the entire deck of the ship. And then, he find something and smiled. Memorizing the picture in his head, Dylan began to search for some items that could be useful in his escape plan. He found a water resistant torch light lying on the floor. It's still working so he took it. Then he found a pocket knife from a dead crew. It's too damaged to be used properly so he went to search the other one. He found one lying around. It's quite battered but it still works perfectly. Then he checked his cell phone. It had no signal whatsoever so Dylan switched it off and placed it deep inside his pocket. And when he's pulling some fire hose from its casing just in case he needed it, Connor appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Taking the hose." Dylan replied.

"What for?"

"Maybe I'll need it." Dylan unplugged the hose wheel and strapped it on his shoulder and covered it with his jacket.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Connor ran after him.

"Out from this ship."

"And how are you suppose to do that?" Connor inquired.

"Up and out from the bottom." Dylan pointed upwards and walked towards a balcony that had crashed down to the ceiling.

"How are you going to do that? The upper part are all sealed up." Connor pointed out. Dylan was just about to tell the boy to go away when Maggie showed up. Great. Just what I needed. He thought dryly.

"Connor, don't run away from me like that." Maggie told her son. Then she spotted Dylan. "Oh, Dylan." She saw the partly concealed fire hose and Dylan's attempt to climb the fallen balcony. "Are you going somewhere?"

"He's going to get out from this ship through the bottom." Connor answered. Maggie blinked. "You can't be serious." She said to Dylan.

"Well yes, yes I am." Dylan replied.

"We can't go that way. It's been sealed. Don't you hear what the captain say?" Maggie started. "We should wait down here."

Connor, apparently not hearing what his mother just said, turned to Dylan. "Can you take me and my mom?"

It's Dylan's turn to blink. "What?"

"We can't go that way, sweetie." She said crouched down to her son's height and patted Connor's dark blonde hair. "Please tell him you can't." she turned to Dylan.

Dylan groaned and muttered something that sounded like Oh God.

"Tell him you can't please!" Maggie begged. Dylan looked at her defiantly. "But I can."

Apparently their conversation had attracted a number of passengers, including an ex-mayor of NYC. "Hey, what's going on here?" Robert asked.

"He's going to get out from the bottom of this ship." Connor answered

Robert looked at the man in front of him. Maybe he could use this opportunity. He looked at the hose, which is now exposed to everyone and then to Dylan. "You think you could get all of us out safely?"

Dylan looked at Robert. "What? Us? No."

Robert had a look that clearly says "I thought so" and looked around, He found two crews, one with stained white jacket with golden collars and buttons and the other one in a plain white jacket and black bow tie walking past him. The man stopped both of them in their tracks. "Hey, where's the nearest vertical access from here?"

The one with the golden collared jacket answered. "The service stairs like the ones in the galley."

"Right." Robert nodded. "The night club is supposed to be two decks above us, right?"

The other crew nodded. Robert turned to Dylan. "We have a plan, and now we have a map."

"Wait!" Maggie called out. "The captain just said it's safe down here. I think we should just stay!" The passengers around them nodded in agreement. But one passenger shook his head. "Don't believe what he said. I'm an architect. Ships aren't designed to stay afloat upside down. And besides, the ship is probably sinking with the explosions we felt earlier. This room will be flooded sooner or later."

Maggie gave in. "Alright. Okay, I give up. Do what you want, but take all of us out safely, okay?" she glared sternly to Dylan, who shrugged and started to climb the balcony.

Robert turned to the rest of the passengers who are gathered around him. He turned around and stopped Dylan from climbing further. "What is it?" asked the professional gambler, looking tired from the interruptions.

"Don't you think we should bring the other passengers with us?" Robert suggested. Dylan stared. "It'll be better if we take the other survivors with us. The more the merrier." He continued. Some of the passengers nodded in agreement. The others looked uncertain at the idea. Dylan looked at Robert's determination for a long minute until he jumped down from the balcony.

"Fine. Take as many as you can, but don't blame me if something bad happened." He pointed at Robert before going into the crowd. "It's your idea after all."

Robert smiled. He looked at Maggie, Connor, Nelson, and the two crews. "Meet back here with a passenger or two. If they don't want to come," his mind swam back at the captain's desperate attempt to hold him down in the ballroom. "…leave them be. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"Uh, Lieutenant Rogo?"<p>

The voice rang through the three deck high dining hall, capturing everyone's attention. A crew is currently standing on a canopy above (now below) two doors that lead towards the galley. Ronald Acres looked quite pale just by looking down from where he stood, so he gave a tight grip on the door. Mike Rogo turned his head upwards and saw the crew. "Who is it?"

"It's Chief Steward Ronald Acres. I was the crew that met you with the captain several days ago." Acres replied. "Can you help me down? I think I injured my leg."

Mike motioned the men around him to follow him. The group walked the length of the Dining Hall and spread the table cloth beneath the narrow canopy.

"You can jump now." Mike yelled to the chief steward. But Ronald Acres seemed to have frozen on his spot for he didn't move a muscle.

"Come on! Jump!" yelled one of the man in Rogo's group. But another man with tousled red hair seem to have an idea. He approached Mike and spoke. "Excuse me, Mr. Rogo," the man said with a twang of Scottish accent. "My name's James Martin, and I was thinking that wouldn't it be better for us to climb upwards?"

Mike looked at the man. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, sir. It seems to me that the rescue attempt would have come through the hull." James said.

"The hull? You mean the bottom?" Richard asked. James nodded.

"Oh. I get it!" Dylan Clarke piped up. "We could make our way towards the bottom so that the rescue team could find us faster."

"Of course!" A realization came to the Lieutenant. "The man's right. We're floating upside down. We've got to climb up." He said. "Acres! Are there any path that lead upstairs?" Mike asked

Acres thought about it for a moment "Well, yes. There are. It's just beyond the galley, sir."

"Okay, now stay there. We're going to climb up." Mike said. The passengers looked surprised.

"Wait a minute! How are we going to climb out through the hull? It's solid steel!" Rachel questioned.

"Well, we can climb out through the tunnel thrusters." Robin Shelby suggested.

"Tunnel thrusters?"

"They are the propellers that are built inside the hull. Each one of them has hatches to let technicians climb in and out." Robin explained. "We could use them as out ticket out!"

Richard looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

Robin suddenly looked nervous. "Well, I frequently...visited the engine room." Susan Shelby slapped her brother's shoulder. "Oh, so that's where you disappear too!" she said. "I'll be watching you tightly if we're on another vacation young man!" scolded Susan, sounding more like a mother than a sister. Robin sighed in defeat.

"The kid's right." Mike agreed. He turned to Acres. "Now are there any things up there that we can use for climb up to you?" Mike inquired. The passengers of the dining hall looked at him.

"Umm… there is some unused table cloths right here with some ladders." Acres replied.

"We can't use that." Mike muttered. He looked around the dining hall, avoiding the questioning gazes from the passengers. And then his gaze fell upon the fallen Christmas tree. And an idea appeared in his mind.

"Come on! Everyone help me with this!" he said. Several passengers gathered around the tree and grabbed the steel frames. "Clear the path! Clear the path!" he said. Some men moved some bodies and broken decorations out of the way. Dylan Clarke took out his miraculously still intact video camera and started to record the whole thing. "On the count of three. One-"

"Wait a second!" someone yelled. Second Officer Litetoller rushed to Mike. "You can't do this, Lieutenant. It's suicide!"

"Don't you get it? We're completely cut off from the outside world! If they can't get to us, we'll get to them!" Mike reasoned.

"Are you insane?" the officer yelled. "Climbing to another deck will kill you all!"

"Sitting around here won't do us good either! I've said enough and get out of the way!" Mike shooed the angry faced officer away. "On the count of three! One, two, three!"

The 50 feet tall Christmas tree was lifted with some difficulty. The passengers who are carrying the tree constantly stumbled under the weight. Several other passengers joined in to move the tree from its spot towards Acres. When they finally reached the spot, they lowered the tree down carefully.

"Alright, let's pull this tree up!" Mike yelled, moving to the tip of the tree."Now push!" he said, lifting the tree up with the others. Slowly but surely, the tree stood up while the men pushed the tree to a standing position. "Get ready Acres!" Mike yelled, still pushing the tree. Finally, it stood and stumbled to the narrow canopy Acres was standing.

"Acres, use the table cloths you mentioned just now to tie the tree to the door handle." Mike instructed.

Acres started to roll the table cloths, tying it from the end of the tree to the door knob as tight as possible. "I think that should do it!"

"Alright. Let's start climbing up." Mike said. Suddenly, the whole room trembled. Several panicked voices are heard. The lights started to flicker on and off.

"Sir, I think that we don't have much time." Manny Rosen came to Mike. "I think that the ship is starting to sink from all of those explosions."

"Get your family ready!" Mike yelled. "We must climb upwards right now! We don't have much time!"

"Don't listen to that madman!" Second Officer Litetoller yelled in a louder voice. "You felt that explosion? It's a sign that the upper decks aren't safe! So listen to me and stay down here!" Then, someone touched the officer's shoulder. It was Fifth Officer Rudolph Bernard. He had a concerned look in his face.

"Litetoller, listen to reason." He said. "The Poseidon isn't made to float upside down. This room will fill up soon. The man's right. Since the ship capsized, it's starting to sink slowly. Now let's get the passengers out from here shall we?"

Litetoller only laughed dryly. "Listen to me you! When I said stay here, you stay here! So help me or you will be fired from your position, Mr. Bernhard."

The Fifth Officer looked at his comrade calmly. "You already did." He said and walked towards the Lieutenant. "Now, listen. This ship is sinking slowly. It's only matter of time before this room does. So I suggest you all to climb up the tree and make our way up."

The passengers looked at each other and started to discuss about the idea. And finally, two passengers stepped out. Jeff Anderson and Aimee Anderson walked to the Lieutenant. "We don't know what lies ahead of us, but we wanted to survive. So lead us the way, Lieutenant." Mike smiled.

"Any more?" the Lieutenant asked.

Two teens made their way to the tree. One of them is a Japanese girl with black hair and pink highlights. She is supporting the other teen, who appeared to be injured on the leg. The teen looked at Mike.

"I'm Henry, and this is Moon" the limping boy gestured at his Japanese friend. "Both of us have families waiting for us in London. If going up is a way to see them, we'll follow."

Then, three stewards appeared. The looks on their faces simply say that they wanted to climb up the decks. A woman who Mike recognized as the one who jumped down with Susan introduced herself as Rachelle Flemming. She had a weird hair style for Mike's taste, being short on one side and long on the other. Then, the ship's doctor, Gerald Caravello joined not long after Rachelle. And to his surprise, is a man who Mike had not saw for a long time.

"Gavin? You're here?" Mike asked a bit surprised as his childhood friend appeared. "Well, I'm on a vacation from my duties in L.A." said Gavin O'Donell. "I see you've become a Lieutenant, buddy." He smirked. "We won't hold long down here huh?"

Mike nodded.

"Well, I suppose you could need a hand to help these people up." The man said, gesturing at the amount of passengers who wanted to go with the marine.

"Yep. I could need a hand." Mike nodded in agreement. Then he looked at the other passengers who are looking very unsure about his idea. Then, he turned to Gavin. "Help me with this. See if you could pick some more out of them." He said.

Meanwhile, James is trying to convince the passengers to go with the group. He got a rude comment from one man who refuses to budge. His hopes are getting slimmer by the minute. None of the passengers wanted to go with him. As he was going to give up, he sees the woman that sung on the New Year party lying beside a man who looked to be her brother. She was stroking her brother's head, whispering for him to wake up while sobbing. James approached her and crouched down.

"Miss?" he called softy. The woman turned around. She had the mist brilliant blue eyes James had ever saw. But the sight of her crying reminded him towards his little sister who had died a long time ago. "I-I think you should come with us." He said.

Young woman looked at the body of her brother. "And leave him?" she sobbed. "I c-can't. I can't leave my brother here. He's the only one I got."

Feeling sorry for the woman, he asked, "What's your name, miss?"

"Nona." She said. "But everyone calls me Nonnie"

"Well, Nonnie…" James trailed off, unsure what to say. "I'm not sure how to say this but…" he paused. "Your brother's gone." James said weakly. Nonnie looked at her brother for a moment and turned to James. "Did you like his music?" she asked.

Recalling that the man was playing the band when Nonnie was singing, he nodded. "I would dance with it. If I had someone to dance with"

Nonnie nodded as a sign of thanks and kissed his brother's head gently. Then, still sobbing, she slowly stood up with James' help.

"Now please come with me." James said. Nonnie nodded and left with a last glance of her brother.

Seeing that the others had choose to stay down there, Mike sighed and looked at the people who are on his side. He counted each and every one of them twice. "Twenty two." He muttered dejectedly. "Twenty-two out of hundreds of passengers." Then, James Martin came back to Mike, bringing a wavy blonde haired woman with traces of tears on her cheeks.

"This is Nona Parkston Mr. Rogo. She'll join us." Said James.

"Well done Mr. Martin" said Mike. Then he turned to the small group. He looked at Robin Shelby and back to the tree. He smiled and approached the two of them. "I need a monkey." He said. Robin looked surprised and looked at the tree. A smile crept up his face.

"Yes sir!" he said and excitedly ran towards the tree.

"Climb the inner part first Robin!" Mike instructed. Dylan, who had been recording the scene using his camcorder (which miraculously survived the capsizing) the whole time, now turned the camera towards the tree and Robin who is now climbing towards the top. Then he aimed it towards the ones who chose to stay behind and the one who decided to follow Mike Rogo.

"This is Dylan Clarke, and this is the Main Dining Hall in MS Poseidon. The ship had flipped over on New Year celebration by something strong. I guess it's a rogue wave. The ship didn't have time to turned around so she flipped over." Dylan said as he recorded. Now Susan Shelby is taking her detachable long skirt off as it can be stuck in the tree. She's wearing short leggings under the skirt. "So now we are climbing the Christmas tree towards the galley. Lieutenant Mike Rogo," he directed the camcorder to Mike. "is the one who will be leading us. "We're climbing up the decks to meet with the rescue team who I guess is on their way. Only a few wanted to follow Mike though." Dylan aimed the camcorder to the ones who choose to stay. "They wanted to wait down here with the officer." He heard someone shouted his name and Dylan turned around. His parents are now on top of the tree and his sister, Shelby Clarke is telling him to climb the tree up. "Well, it's my turn now. Wish me luck." He stopped the recording and turned off the device, tucked it inside his pocket and went to climb the tree.

A minute had passed when Mike Rogo finally climbed up the tree. A few awkward things had happened, like when Belle Rosen was stuck on the tree and Mike had to push her up from the bottom while Manny Rosen pulled his wife up from the top. And when Aimee Anderson was told to take off her long gown so she could climb, she said that she got nothing under it except her panties. Jeff Anderson gave his shirt to her wife, grumbling something to Aimee about wearing undergarments next time like he told her to as he ushered Aimee to a concealed side of the room to change. Dylan was back recording outside with Mike on the canopy when the whole group is now gathered on the corridor behind the door. Mike looked at the passengers who chose to stay.

"Now this is your last chance!" he yelled.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Second Officer Litetoller. "You know nothing about this ship!" yells of agreements ran through the passengers who chose t stay.

"But I know this: the Poseidon is sinking deeper and deeper! This room will be flooded sooner or later!" he yelled. "But it's something to try! You got a chance to survive and we might make it up there before she goes under! If you say here you'll certainly die!"

"We're staying down here with the Officer!" someone yelled with a final tone.

Mike sighed and looked at the passengers on the corridor. "Come on. They don't want to follow us."

"So we're on our own huh?" Gavin asked. Mike nodded. "Now come on. Let's go." He said.

An eerie sound of glass cracking ran through the room. The lights flickered on and off. And then, without warning, powerful blasts of water filled the whole room with the sound of glass breaking apart mixed with the terrified screams of the passengers down in the dining hall. The lights flickered for the last time before they completely went out in a flash as another powerful blast of water rushed into from the rest of the three deck high dining room's wide windows, washing the 50 feet tree away, and nearly Mike in the process. Before he knew it, Dylan was pulled harshly by his father as Mike pulled himself up and shouted "Run!" as the water is reaching to the corridor quickly. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Nonnie screamed as the cold water finally reached the corridor. The cold water rushed past their feet and quickly rising to their knees. It nearly washed Robin and Dylan as the current is so strong.

"This way!" screamed one of the stewards, running inside another hallway. Everyone went inside as fast as they can. When Susan pulled a terrified Robin inside, she felt the water is no longer rushing past her waist anymore. She looked towards the door, which is now completely sealed by a pair of bright yellow steel doors. Everyone is panting heavily.

"Water tight hatches." The steward explained between huffs. "It closes automatically if the room's flooding. It can be opened manually using this lever though." He said, pointing at the rubber covered steel lever beside the door.

After everyone calmed down, Richard Clarke looked around. They are in some sort of a small room with another steel door on the end and broken plates lying below the partly submerged room. "So, where are we now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**-Aero out-**


	5. Chapter 5 Obstacles

**A/N:**** It's a bit late, but it's not too late to say it, right? So, Happy New Year everyone!****I just had the greatest holiday ever!**

**Ehem, So…****I have edited chapter four, so please read it before you read this. And I finished this chapter faster than I expected. Anyways, here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** The Poseidon Adventure is © Paul Gallico (Book), 20****th**** Century Fox (1972 Movie), Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2005 TV Series), and Warner Bros. Pictures (Poseidon, 2006 Movie)**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Obstacles**

Dylan looked to the carpeted floor up on the ceiling and then back to the Ballroom as the lights inside the huge space began to go dim and then back to its previous state for several times. It started to worry him. What will happen if the lights went out before they could climb out from the ship? They would be left crawling in the dark that's for sure. And what's more, he tried to convince the passengers to go up with him but the passengers are either too stubborn or lazy to walk up a few decks up. He only managed to bring Gloria and two casino dealers with him. When he returned to the fallen balcony, the others had not returned, except for Maggie and Connor, who had not succeeded bringing . The lights flickered on and off again. He looked at Gloria who is looking around nervously. Then, someone tapped Dylan's shoulder. He turned around and saw Maggie standing in front of him.

"They're coming. Look." She said, pointing at Robert, Nelson and the stewards who are back with several passengers and crews with them. Dylan stated to count each of them. Great. He thought dryly. More passengers and crew to take care off.

"Dylan," Robert started, looking at the four people behind him. "This is Leah," he gestured at a woman with short, spiky chocolate brown hair, wearing a sliver, low collared shirt and black leggings. "Marcus," a man which seems to be a college student looked at Dylan casually. He had a messy dark blonde hair. "And this Ivan and Greg." He gestured towards the two stewards, one of them had a Russian look. Dylan nodded and told them to climb up the balcony.

"May I ask what your plan is?" Leah asked.

"Simple." Dylan replied, climbing the fallen balcony. "Climb up the decks towards the engine room and use the thrusters to get out before the ship sink."

Leah looked skeptic. "And that's simple?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Dylan shrugged and went to meet with the other passengers.

"So," Maggie started once everyone is up on the balcony that stayed intact. "What now?" Dylan pointed at the double doors that lead to somewhere only he and the crews knew. "There, towards the galley. Find the vertical access to the engine room and we're off."

A 17 year old teen looked at Dylan. She parted her brown hair with red highlights away as she adjusted her now loose blue colored glasses. "For some reason, I found it as not easy as it sounded."

"If you wanted to follow me, keep up and don't complain." He said and walked towards the galley. Everyone followed quietly.

Several passengers who didn't want to follow Dylan looked at the group as they made their way into the galley. Some even pointed their fingers to them. This of course caught the captain's attention. He shook his head and saw Robert among the group. Then, he shouted.

"Hey Ramsey!"

Robert turned around and saw the captain looking at him emotionlessly. "You know that we had to seal the doors!"

Robert looked at the captain. "So?"

"Don't came back here if something bad happened." warned the captain. Robert ignored him and went inside the galley. "Seal the doors." Captain Harrison ordered. A crew beside him nodded.

Maggie looked back to the ballroom with the passengers in it as Nelson is helping an injured steward to step inside. Then, two bright yellow colored steel doors came sliding from the entrance and sealed shut. She heard Robert sighed.

"They sealed the safety hatches to prevent gas, fire, or water to come inside the room." said one steward.

"Or they are trying to seal us outside." Robert said sarcastically.

"Are we done talking?" Dylan interrupted. "We're inside a sinking ship and we're still talking?"

"Oh, shut up!" Leah snapped. Dylan turned ignored the woman and turned around.

The galley was a vast room filled with all sorts of silver ware with steel shelves, desks, stoves, huge fridges and working desks. It would be a clean and bright room if the ship had not turned over. The galley is now a complete mess of steel and fire.

"Everyone find a vertical access!" Dylan shouted as he moved some steel shelves which are piled on something that looked like a door. But it's just a small trash chute that leads to the ship's garbage compartment. Everyone else didn't have much luck, until Robert and Davies, the casino dealer found a hatch that opens to a shaft that lead to the engine room. Both men grabbed the handle and turned it counter clockwise to unlock it.

Thick black smoke came pouring out from the shaft, making everyone cough badly. Robert sealed the hatch shut quickly before they are suffocated to death. "It must be burning down there." said Ivan, the Russian crew with very fluent English. Robert nodded and looked around. The vertical access can't be used. They have to find another way up.

"Hey! Dylan." Someone called. Marcus Moore pointed at an elevator not far away from where the vertical access. "We can use this elevator shaft to climb up!"

Dylan looked at the elevator. Then he searched something from a utensil box which had crashed to the ground near him, and took out a wooden spatula. He slipped it on the small gap between the elevator doors and pried it open with the help of Robert. They didn't see an elevator beyond the door, only an empty, dimly lit shaft which seemed to go on and on both upwards and downwards. But when Dylan used his torchlight to see what's on the bottom of the shaft, he saw water rushing into the shaft three or four decks below them. He also could see the elevator down there, stuck between two floors while sea water poured on top of it.

"What did you see?" Maggie asked.

"Water. About three or four decks below us." Dylan answered. "Now find something we could use to cross the shaft." He said. Leah came back seconds later with a long steel stool which is just the right length to use.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"Not bad." Dylan took the stool from the woman and flipped it over so the legs are now facing upwards. He placed it on the small ramp just below the doors. He went inside and slipped the spatula into the door on the other side. But despite his efforts to pry open the door, it won't budge. When Dylan managed to open it, it closes right back instantly, nearly snapping the man's right hand. Cursing under his breath Dylan looked upwards. Another door stood quite ajar just above him.

"Hey!" he called one of the stewards. "Where does this door lead to?"

The steward looked at the door. "The entertainment section." He answered.

Dylan looked at the passengers who are gathered on the other side. "Hey Ramsey!" he called. "I need some help." He said. Robert walked carefully on the stool and reached Dylan's hand.

"Help me climb." said Dylan before he changed position with Robert and climbed on the man's shoulders. Robert grunted slightly on the sudden weight. Dylan managed to slid the elevator doors open and climbed up.

"Okay, now give me Connor!" he said.

Maggie kissed her son's forehead before bringing him to Robert. "Careful Connor. Walk slowly. That's right." Then, Connor climbed to Robert's shoulder and was pulled up by Dylan. Maggie, who had been worried when Connor climbed up, sighed in relieve.

A distant rumbling sound was heard and the room shook. Several things on the galley fell down. Some ignited small bursts of flames. Both Victoria and Gloria looked tense.

"Now, come on Maggie!" Dylan said. Maggie tore a third of her long gown and flattened her high heels before stepping into the stool. She nervously reached for Robert. Then, like Connor, she climbed on Robert's shoulder and reached for Dylan's hands. Once she was up with her son and Dylan, Victoria was called.

As the group was slowly being pulled to the upper deck one by one, the small jet of water below them had gotten larger and more powerful. Water had now reached two decks below them and the elevator had disappeared completely under the water.

Robert grunted as he climbed up Nelson's shoulders. The others are now up deck with Dylan. Only he, Nelson, Trent White (the Chief Steward), and Marcus are left. When he was pulled up by Dylan, Marcus changed position with Nelson as he couldn't bear the weight of a person on his shoulder. When Nelson's hand is inches from Dylan's the ship shook again with a louder sound of explosion. The old man lost his balance and fell down, but managed to grab the thin ledge below the door. With a loud clanging noise, the steel stool fell down to the water below which is starting to climb up faster. Dylan looked down the shaft. He saw Nelson and Marcus clinging on the thin ledge for their lives. But something's missing. He looked at the water which is now coming towards the deck where the galley is.

"Where's the steward?" he asked. Marcus looked around and saw that the chief steward had vanished. He then looked down to the rushing waters. And then he did something very brave yet foolish. He jumped.

"What the-?" Dylan couldn't say anything. A college student in his survivor group had just jumped into the flooding shaft. What was the boy thinking?

Dylan pulled Nelson up and looked at the flooding shaft. The shaft began to rumble and creak when another sound of explosion could be heard, followed by a huge jet of water thrusting from below. Dylan was sure that the kid and the steward are not going to make it. But suddenly, something appeared above the water and grabbed the thin ledge. Then, the rest of it came up. The man was quite surprised to see Marcus and Trent coughing up water and climbing the ledge. Both Robert and Dylan pulled both of them up, just as another blast of water filled the shaft, flooding it quicker. The galley is now half submerged by the water. Nelson and a Russian crew pushed the steel door close before the water could reach them.

"What –the heck –were you thinking?" Dylan shouted at Marcus between huffs.

"Give him a break will ya? He had just saved someone's life!" Victoria yelled at Dylan. Marcus stood up and took several huge gasps of air. Trent, who is lying on his stomach, is still coughing up water. Then, the Chief Steward looked at Marcus when he had coughed all of the water out from his mouth. "Thanks." He said weakly.

"Don't mention it." Marcus replied after a final intake of air.

A horrible grunt could be heard with some other noises. Everyone looked everywhere to find the source of the sound, especially Leah, who looked panicked. But it was just Robert prying open a broken wooden door which was blocked by broken wooden armchairs and small desks. Gloria peered inside the room. It's another hallway but it's dimly lit and got a thin fog floating around.

"Guys, I think I found a way." said Robert

* * *

><p>Richard Clarke looked at the room beyond the safety hatch they opened minutes earlier. Acres had leaded them into a small bar which is a part of the Steward's Lounging Area which had been split into three different parts when the ship capsized. The safety hatch blocked the Bar Area from the Entertainment Area which is in the middle, and the Lounge Area on the last. Richard was unsure if the room he was seeing is the Entertainment Area. The lights are off and broken tables and chairs are scattered everywhere. Broken spot lights lay around the room with boom boxes scattered several feet away. Broken glass lay on some places. And he could see fire on one side of the room.<p>

"This is the Entertainment Area?" he asked.

"Well, I think it was." replied Acres.

"Until the ship capsized." Robin added suddenly, causing both man to jump in surprise. "Sorry." the 10 year old boy said apologetically.

"Just… don't sneak on people like that." Richard tried to calm his wildly beating heart down.

Then, Mike Rogo came to them. He looked at the dimly lit room and then to Acres. "So this is the way?" he asked

"Yes. And the only one from this area." replied the Chief Steward. Mike nodded. "Alright. Get your leg taken care of and get everyone ready. We'll move in 10 minutes."

Shelby Clarke hand never thought that her skills are going to be put into good use before she finished her medical degree. Several passengers and crew on their group are injured. Some had their knees or arms a light cut by sharp objects, but there are some others that have severe injuries. For instance, Matthew Ballard, a young doctor that worked in the Poseidon that followed Mike, had broken his arm during the capsizing. It had been bandaged in the Dining Hall, but it had not been properly treated. So right now, Shelby is carefully opening the bloody bandage from the steward's arm and looked at the wound. She grimaced at the sight.

"Okay, uhh… this is going to-"

"Hurt." Matthew finished the teenager's sentence. "I know." he added. Shelby nodded and looked around. She found several napkins lying around and gathered all of them and tied them into a thick sheet and gave it to the steward. "Here, bite this." she instructed. Matthew took the thick cloth and shoved it between his teeth while Shelby gripped the steward's lower arm with her hand and the upper arm with the other.

"Here it goes." she said. Then, with a sickening crack and a muffled agonized scream, Shelby mended the arm back into its proper shape. She quickly took a bottle of wine which is lying around and quickly opened it, pouring it over the wound. Matthew winced at the sharp stinging feeling on his broken arm. Then, Shelby quickly covered the wound with a piece of cloth from jacket Brock is wearing.

"Thanks." the young doctor wheezed. The pain is still stinging on his arm, although not as painful as the first one.

"You're welcome." Shelby smiled, tying the cloth into a tight. Then she made a sling out from the other cloths "There. That should do it." she exhaled and stood up. She went to take care of the others

The 23 survivors from the Main Dining Hall are crossing the dark and foggy Entertainment Area with very much caution, avoiding shards of glass and wine bottles every now and then. Who knows what the capsized and completely unstable ship prepared on the dark corners of the room. Fortunately and much to everyone's relieve, they made it across safely. Mike Rogo examined the bright yellow hatch in front of him. It got nothing out of the ordinary, except for the bright red light that kept flashing and spinning on and on just beside the hatch.

"Hey, Acres." he called. "Does this red light warn something?"

Acres looked at the flashing red light and his expression changed in a second. "It means that there's fire behind this door, sir. And a flash fire had occurred on the Lounge Area recently." Everybody looked at him.

"Umm, how did you exactly know that?" James Martin asked. Acres pointed at the spinning and flashing light. If the lights flashed, it means the room had been on fire hours ago and the fire had died down. If it spins but doesn't flash on and on, that means the room is still ablaze."

"And if it spins and flashed on and off?" Aimee Anderson asked rather afraid of the answer.

"Well," Acres paused for a brief moment, pondering if he should tell the survivors the bad news or not. "Well, it means that there was a flash fire that occurred not so long ago in that room." he finally said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Rachel Clark asked.

Mike looked at the thick steel hatch and the flashing light and a thought came to his mind. "We're going through." he stated. Everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy, which maybe he did.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what flash fire is?" Richard Clarke grabbed Mike's hand before the Lieutenant could reach the lever to open the hatch. "You could get us all killed!" Mike jerked his hand away from Richard's grip. "It's either we go through that door or stay here 'till we die! Now get the others to move away from the door." Mike glared, getting into his Lieutenant Mode. Richard grumbled but did what he was told to. "Come on. Move to the corners." he told the survivors, who moved to two separate sides. Richard took a fire extinguisher from a corner while Mike moved towards the lever and pressed his back flat on the wall. Acres took another fire extinguisher and stood beside Richard. Mike looked at the others who are secured on the sides of the area, far from the hatch. He looked at Richard and nodded. The steel hatch slid open quickly with flames bursting out from the opening, only to be quickly extinguished by Richard and Acres the next second. Several women screamed at the sight of the flames, but it was blasted back by two powerful chemical foams from the tubes. The flames died down on the same time Richard and Acres used the extinguishers to its last drop. Richard quickly discarded the red tube away and checked on the room behind the now open hatch. It's covered with soot and ashes from the previous fire. Heat emanates from the room. The only source of light is from the small flames that is still lit on several corners of the room and from the Entertainment Area.

"Okay, let's move people! We don't have much time!" Mike ordered. He stepped into the uncomfortably warm Lounge Area with Richard following behind him. The others followed suit. Heavy smog filled the room and everyone are covering their mouths and noses with the sleeves of their shirts or dresses. Mike kept his sharp eyes on his surroundings, trying to locate a bright yellow hatch or any kind of exits from the room. But as minutes passed, he didn't see any kind of doors or hatches. The only thing he could see is the burnt remains of the Lounge Area.

"Mr. Rogo, are you sure that there are any exits from here?" James Martin voiced his thoughts.

"I'm very sure that there are." Mike replied.

"Hey, what's that?" someone asked. Mike and James turned around and saw Robin Shelby pointing his finger at something on the right side of the room, something covered in thick black soot, but with some specks of a familiar yellow color here and there. Mike quickly walked to the thing and found out that it's what he had been looking for.

"Everyone get here!" he called and reached for the lever to open the soot covered hatch. But he jerked his hand from the lever as soon as his fingers touched the metal surface and hissed in pain. The lever is boiling hot. He took of his jacket and covered the metal lever with the jacket.

Several push later, the hatch slide open, revealing a dimly lit corridor with some debris of vases or picture frames and several broken lights. "Come on." Mike walked from the Lounge Area into the corridor.

The corridor lead the group of survivors forward before forking into three different directions: forward, left, and right. Richard examined the right path and found it completely flooded by sea water that is rising slowly. Mike looked at the corridor that leads forward. It's blocked by chairs, broken tables, and some wooden pieces that suspiciously resembled parts of a bed. The Lieutenant looked to the other corridor. And it's the corridor that is completely clean from water and debris so far. He moved to the corridor and soon found himself looking at something that made his foot stopped. Several gasps could be heard when the rest of the group arrived. Shelby Clarke stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. Dylan Clarke quickly took his camcorder out and started recording with awe. The others are either looking at the scene in front of their eyes with mouth open or eyes wide. No one spoke for a full minute. It was Susan Shelby who spoke first.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all for Chapter Five. Thanks for reading! Review please?**

**-Aero out-**


	6. Chapter 6 Dangers

**Disclaimer: The Poseidon Adventure is © Paul Gallico (Book), 20th Century Fox (1972 Movie), Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2005 TV Series), and Warner Bros. Pictures (Poseidon, 2006 Movie)**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**I**

**Dangers**

Marcus studied the deck plan plate intently. Since the group arrived into the dimly lit and fogged up area, Dylan had told them to rest for a short time, and told the college student to help him finding a map of the deck. Marcus found it soon enough, covered in soot. The student wondered if some sort of fire had just burned through the deck. If it did, he didn't want to stay long in this deck.

"What did you got there kid?" Dylan asked, appearing –quite suddenly –behind him.

Marcus almost jumped in surprise. "Dude! Don't do that!" Dylan gave him a look. "It's the deck plan." The young adult explained. "And we're currently in the Night Club area."

"And the nearest vertical access?" Dylan inquired.

Marcus pointed at a staircase-shaped image on the deck plan. "It's here, and it's the closest one from where we are currently. And if we climbed four decks from this stair here, we will arrive on the lowest deck, you know, the one that is just above the waterline."

Dylan nodded. "Alright. Let's get the others," he started to walk back to the group. "And get moving."

Marcus looked at the soot covered plate one more time and followed the older adult quickly as he was falling behind. But before he could reach the professional gambler, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and the college student slammed into the figure. Both of them fell down with an audible 'THUD!'

As he tried to stand up and figure out who had he slammed into, Marcus heard several shuffling footsteps and a sound of a man. "Jenn! Are you alright?"

The person who Marcus slammed –or rather, slammed by –answered, "Yeah, I'm alright." Marcus identified the person as a young woman from the sound of her voice."

"Sorry there. I can't see a thing properly in this fog." Marcus said.

A short silence, then the man asked, "Another survivor? Well, where are you from?"

"The Ballroom."

Another silence, then…

"Ball-ballroom?" the woman practically shouted. Marcus felt a pair of arms grabbed his shoulder. "Are there other survivors from the Ballroom? Is there a man called Robert Ramsey in there?"

"Wh-whoa! Calm down lady!" Marcus said at the same time when the man from earlier said, "Calm down, Jenn!"

Then, two more voices are heard from the other end of the corridor. "Marcus! Where the heck are you dammit!"

"Well Dylan, are you sure that here is where you last saw the college student?"

The second sound quite startled Jenn, as she turned around and squinting her eyes at two dark figures. "Dad?" she whispered. "Daddy?"

The person on the left tensed up. "Jenn?" His voice was graveled with age, and was filled with surprise and joy as he spoke. The woman ran up to the man, who hugged her and sighed in relieve and happiness. "Oh God. Oh, thank God!"

The two hugged for a while before they stopped and looked at the rest of the survivors who had gathered around. The man who stood beside Jenn began to tell what happened after the ship capsized to Dylan. The Night Club in chaos, the passengers panicked, an explosion which killed most of the survivors in the Night Club. They managed to find four more survivors, a Spanish woman named Elena Gonzalez; the club's bartender, Rick Hawkers; a high school student called Alyssa; and the ship's crew member, Jane. The six of them managed to move out from the club, just in time before it was engulfed with flames.

"So…" Marcus began. "Where are you guys heading?"

The man, Christian, looked uncertain. "Well, our plan is to find Jenn's father in the first place," he nodded at the older man Jenn is holding hands with. "And, uh… we didn't think of any after that."

"Well," Dylan said, looking at Christian. "I think that you should follow us. We're going to the bow."

Jane, the crew member looked at Dylan when she heard the word 'bow'. "Excuse me, but what do you mean we're going to the bow?" she asked in a thick British accent

Dylan turned to the female crew. "Well, Miss, I think you should know that." The man sighed when Jane looked confused. "We are going to try to get out from this damn ship from the bow thrusters, which, we believe, is above the water level."

Jane seem to contemplate Dylan's plan in her mind. "But won't the bow be submerged by seawater by now? The bow thrusters are located directly below the anchor bay, which could easily flooded by water given the position of the ship."

Marcus looked at Dylan, who seem to realize something. "You didn't think of that little detail did you?"

"Shut up."

"So what now?" Marcus asked.

Dylan was silent for a moment. After a minute of thinking, the man walked to the deck-plan-plate and ran his fingers on the plate, going up and down from the decks on the plate. Then, he spoke. "We don't know if the bow is submerged or not do we?"

Everyone nodded slowly, trying to guess what the blonde haired man is thinking. "We have to try to get to the Broadway, here," Dylan pointed at the deck two floors above theirs. "It's a long corridor running the length of the ship which connects the bow and the stern."

"So if we found that the bow is submerged, we try the stern instead?" Marcus asked, catching on. Dylan nodded.

"Alright, let's get everyone moving!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Connor asked as he approached Dylan, who was standing in front of a pair of doors, looking at it intently.<p>

"Thinking." Came the reply. "You?"

Connor tilted his head slightly. "Thinking." He answered at last. Then, he asked. "What are we thinking actually?"

Dylan chuckled at the kid's question. "See this door?" Connor nodded. "It will lead us to the Grand Lobby. The question is," he looked at the door again. "What's behind it."

The man made a quick move at Connor's hand which had been moving to grab the door's handles. The young boy looked at Dylan questioningly. "Easy there fireball." Dylan released the boy's hand and took out a bottle of water from his jacket. "Watch." He said as he opened the bottle and splashed some water on the handle. It hissed as hot steam erupted from the metallic surface. Connor paled and backed away. Dylan then looked around the corridor, searching for something to open the door safely.

"Honey, don't run from me like that." Came a voice from the other end of the corridor. Maggie arrived with the rest of the group.

"What's up Jones?" Robert asked.

"Feel the heat coming from the door?" Dylan took out a piece of broken mop from the floor. Robert looked at the double door and did feel the heat coming out from it. "Flash fire." The ex-firefighter concluded.

"Maybe." The other man replied and positioned the mop horizontally as Robert took the nearest fire extinguisher. "Ready?" Robert nodded. "Everyone stand back." Robert said. "On , two, three!" The door was pushed open with the mop on the third count and Robert shoot the contents of the fire extinguisher on the same time, preventing the fire on the other side to spread into the corridor.

"Luckily it's not a flash fire." Robert commented as the group moved carefully into the burnt hallway.

The whole group stopped as they took the scene in front of them. It was like looking at a large, decorative well with fourteen balconies that had been struck by a large tsunami. Pieces of furniture are everywhere. Sea water cascaded down from several decks below and above the group. The gigantic glass dome that once stood on top of the dome had disappeared from view as water had flooded four decks below them. The most bizarre thing that stood out from the scene is the elevator's railing that had collapsed from its place and landed a deck below them. The elevator is still attached to the rails, but the glass wall had broken off. And it looked pretty unstable.

Christian, who had his cuts treated back on the corridor, looked at the bridge, contemplating if it could hold a few people on it. The young adult decided to risk it, and jumped down, earning a loud bang from the impact of his shoes with the metal rails.

"Chris! What are you doing?" Jenn yelled.

"I think it could hold." Came the reply.

"Christian, come back here!" Robert glared at his going to be son-in-law. But Dylan held him back. "No. Stay there. Or… come back here and take Connor with you."

Maggie looked at the gambler like he had grown two heads. "What!"

"I'm sure it's safe, Maggie." Dylan assured.

"But-"

"We don't have much time Maggie. The ship had started to sink and this is the only way up." Dylan said.

Reluctantly, Maggie handed her son to Christian. They moved carefully through the railing, gripping the sides of the curved steel as support. Soon enough, both of them managed to climb to the other end, which is a deck over their previous one.

" Alright everyone gather up, climb down to the rails carefully, two to three people at one time." Dylan yelled. Slowly, but surely, the group moved through the bridge and arrived on the other end. Two tremors shook the bridge, but it remained on its position.

Soon, it's only Jenn, Gloria, Nelson, Robert, Victoria, and Dylan left. Jenn climbed down with Victoria and Nelson to the bridge first. Robert remained behind, making sure that the bridge would stay strong as his daughter crossed to the other side of the lobby.

"Jenn, don't look down, okay." Robert said when the three passengers are on the middle of the bridge. Jenn shut her eyes tightly when she peeked down through an opening. It is a long way down to the waters below.

Then, something made her heart stop, as the other passengers froze with fear. Several bangs rang down the lobby, like bullets being shot.

"What was that?" Victoria asked, voice trembling.

Time seem to stop as the bridge suddenly gave away with an earsplitting crash. Robert could only watch, horrified as the bridge snapped in half, taking his daughter and two other passengers with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffie! Yeah, had to do it. I'm really** **tired when I'm typing this. It's nearly 11 p.m here. **

**Anyways, I know it's long overdue, but forgive me for the delay. I'm not a quick updater, and I had been caught up with my holiday and other distractions. And with my final year of high school coming in a few days time, I think I won't be uploading until months (with the National Examination and all). And forgive me if I had any mistakes on grammar. I had problems with my grammar.**

**So, that's all I had to type. Pleas review. Constructive criticisms are welcome, but no flames!**

**-Aero out-**


End file.
